Sora Returns
by amuletsky
Summary: What ever happen to Sora when she gave her heart back to the keyblade. Well you'll soon find out.She was very alone till she saw a bright light. This is a sequal to my first story called I will never be bored again.
1. Chapter 1

**To understand this story you must read my first one which is complete! **

**I hope you like it. I do not own kingdom hearts!**

**

* * *

****Sora returns **

Sometimes I wonder what happen to Sora when she was finally free. Well Sora was very lonely sitting in the field. She still thought of Roxas and

Axel. She missed them a lot. Sora wanted to see them again. "I hope they haven't forgotten me because I haven't forgotten them not for a

second." Sora ate more candy she dropped her candy when she saw a bright light it was very warm and it made her happy. "Roxas Axel." She

walked in she was in a town it was very pretty. "Why am I here?" She looked around till she saw the sun it was very pretty someone came after

that. "Hey I never seen you before are you new or something?" Sora didn't answer. "Answer Seifer you know." "Where am I?" "How can you not

know this is Twilight town." "Twilight town... do you know someone named Roxas and Axel?" "Roxas that idiot of course." Sora smiled and ate

more candy [I'm glad your okay but what about Axel?] "Just so you know I am Seifer this is Ria, Fuu, and Vivi. She looked to see Ria he looked

tough but she could defeat him. Fuu was a girl with short white hair she didn't seem to talk much. And Vivi was short you couldn't see his face but

he had a big hat. Sora smiled "Thank You I hope to see you again." And she left she was outside the town and she saw a mansion. [Weird I

wonder how lives here?] She looked around She went inside and looked around she saw a white room with lots of pictures some even of her.

Then she saw Namine. "Namine..? What are you doing here I thought the organization had you." "They did but someone helped me escape." Sora

smiled "Its good to see you again Namine." "I am glad to see you too?" "Why are you here anyway?" "Because I have to be." "But what about

Roxas and Axel?" "Roxas is in the town but Axel I don't know?" Sora was sad but she found Roxas. "Sora if you want you can stay here?" "Thank

you Namine." "Your welcome." Sora followed Namine "Sora I have to tell you your not going to see me much wail your here." "Huh...why not?"

"There are just reasons." She left. Sora went to sleep.

* * *

She dreamed of the keyblader Sora. He was having fun with his friends on his island. His friend's names were Riku and Kairi. Riku had white hair

and a yellow shirt. Kairi had long red hair and a dress. Sora looked like he was having fun with them. Talking and making a raft.

* * *

Sora woke up she then told Namine that she would look around town. Sora was walking when she bumped in to someone it was Roxas. "Sorry."

"Its okay but do I know you?"[Why doesn't Roxas remember me? Did he forget me? It hasn't been that long only a year] Sora only changed a

little she dyed her hair black before but now it was brown. So she nodded no. [Do I know her don't I? She seemed so sad when I asked her and

she looks like the person in my dream not only that she looks like me.] Roxas said "Are you new here? What's your name? Mine is Roxas." "My

name is Sora and I am new here." "Sora that name seems so familiar." "Roxas do you want to be friends?" Sora smiled as she said it. [Her smile it

seems familiar too.] "Yeah, do you want to meet my friends?" "Of course" "Okay." [She has the same name as in my dreams.] She followed Roxas

happily. When she got there it was in a back alley he called it the usual spot. When she got in they said hi to Roxas. A boy said "Who's that

Roxas? Your cousin or something?" "What No, she's my friend." "Well hello my name is Olette." "Hi I'm Pence." The other boy said angrily "Hi I'm

Hayner, nice to meet you." Olette said "Hayner don't be so mean." "I'm sorry I'm just mad about Seifer." Sora smiled and said "Its okay nice to

meet you." Hayner had brownish hair and camouflage pants. Pence had short black hair and a red shirt. Olette had long brown hair, a no sleeve

shirt, and brown Capri pants. It was always a nice day and it continued like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Photo**

Hayner was mad about Seifer again and Roxas was in his own world. Till Hayner noticed he said Roxas are you listening to me?! Were talking

about how to clear are names! Olette said "calm down Hayner. You know how stuff has been getting stolen well it's gotten worse lately." Pence

said "Seifer and his gang are going around telling everyone we're the thieves!" Hayner said "We can't let them get away with this! So lets beat

them up kick them when there down!" Sora said "Hayner that's a good idea but it will only make things worse." "Oh well!" Roxas said "Hayner we

got to clear are names set the record strait. If we catch the real culprit everyone will get off are backs." Sora said "Yeah" Pence said that sound

like fun." Then he went to get his camera. Pence said Hey the [ ] are gone!" Olette said "What did you say?" "I said our [ ] are gone!" "Stop

messing around Pence. Wait our [ ] there gone!" "See you can't say the word [ ] too!" Hayner said "that's stupid [ ] [ ] [ ]" "Not just the [ ] but the

word too." Olette said "that's weird." Sora said "we must find the thief." They walked and hide behind a wall. They saw Ria, Fuu, and Vivi but

where was Seifer? Olette said "I hate to ask Seifer's gang but I guess we must," Hayner said "Yeah... Sora you go do it." "What?!" Then someone

hit Hayner, Roxas, and Pence to the ground. It was Seifer [For once I'm happy Seifer came along] He said what are you sneaking around for? Hey

guys we got a couple of thieves!" [Then again I could be wrong.] Hayner of course said "What'd you say?!" Sora said "Calm down Hayner." "Hey

you're that girl Sora am I right?" "Yes." "So I see you found Roxas but why hang with these losers?" "There're my friends." He ignored her after

that. "You can give us the [ ] now. So what did you do burn it? Not that we need some [ ] to prove that your losers." Roxas said "don't talk down

on us like we're the thieves." He handed Roxas a struggle stick. "I guess if you get on your knees and beg. I might let you slide." They were in

fighting positions. They fought. Sora said "Go Roxas!" Ria said "Get Him Seifer You Know!" They battled till Roxas did a powerful hit and Seifer's

struggle stick was thrown and he fell to the ground. Ria and Fuu blocked Seifer. Ria said "Seifer is just saving his strength for the tournament you

know". Fuu said "tournament decides." Pence said "Roxas" and he took a picture. But something took Pence's camera. Olette said "was that the

thief?" Roxas saw it and ran after it. It led to the old mansion. Sora said "Roxas do you know were it went?" "No but-" Then a nobody appeared in

front of them it said "We have come for you my liege." "What?" Then more of them appeared. Roxas tried to hit them but it was like hitting air.

"Roxas that is not going to work!" And they cornered them. Then it grabbed both of them. "Hey Let Go!" It tried to bring them in a black hole.

Roxas said "STOP!" Sora and Roxas keyblade appeared. "Attack them Roxas!" and she destroyed one. After they destroyed them all. There were

pictures that fell.

* * *

After there were in the usual spot again. Sora said "It's a really nice photo Olette." As she put it in a frame. "Hey you just said photo"! Pence said.

"We've got the word back too." Olette said cheerfully. "That's weird most of the pictures are of Roxas." Sora said. "Yeah you're right but some are

of you too." They looked at them. Sora said "your right." They heard the train. Sora said "It's really late" Olette said "Tomorrow we are going to

work on are homework." They all sighed. Hayner said "Okay Fine!" They were outside in the alley. Sora and Roxas were walking together. "Sora...

what was that key and how come my friends froze?" It was the keyblade and they I don't know why they froze." "Why do you have one?" "I...

don't know? I'm sorry Roxas there aren't many questions I can answer because I don't know either. I got to go see you later Roxas." She smiled

and ran off. She went to the Mansion to see Namine. Namine what's going on what happen today?" "It's the organization." "They want Roxas."

"Not just Roxas but you." "Why do they need me and Roxas?" "I don't know." "Its okay Namine. Thank you." She smiled. She smile and left to her

room and fell asleep.

* * *

"Almost time for what..?" "It seems origination 13 is growing more desperate. They will not take Sora and Roxas from us so easily. That is why I

scattered photos though out the town. The nobodies can't tell the different. They all appear to them." "Organization 13..." "Its that meddling red

head again. Watch Sora and Roxas." "I will...Diz" "He will be waking up very soon."


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Axel

Axel he was on the top of the clock tower looking at the pictures that the nobodies gave him. He looked at the picture of Sora. [I still remember

you Sora.] He took out her headband he kept it ever since Roxas left. He thought of the when Sora left. It was boring when she left and then

Roxas left. Roxas told him to find her and keep her safe. He took the picture. "So... you were here too Sora. Geez... guys why are you bringing me

pictures for?" he burned a picture. "Now were are they hiding?"

* * *

Sora was dreaming again about the keybladers life. How he made a promise to Kairi to bring her lucky item back to her. And his friend Riku who

was taken by darkness. How he was stuck in a new world. But he made new friends and was happy a little longer. There were many heartless.

He went to many new worlds to find his friends. But then she woke up.

* * *

She was waking up when she saw a guy in a black suit. "Who are you?" he didn't answer "Are you part of the organization?" "No" "Can you tell

me your name?" "Riku" "Riku are you friends with Sora?" "Yes" "I think he misses you." "Why" "Your his best friend, I haven't seen my friends in a

long time a year I think." Sora smiled at him. "I will one day." "Here take some." "What is it?" "My favourite candy a friend gave it to me. It is very

sweet." "Your right it is." He took off his hood and smiled. "The reason why I didn't see Sora is because I look like the person who tried destroying

him." "So your personality is still the same right?" "Yes" She smiled again. [She is very kind she reminds me of Sora but a little different. From now

on I'll protect her.] Riku blushed a little. Sora didn't notice he said "Got to go." And he left. Sora visited Namine for a wail but she was busy again

so she left early. She went to the usual spot to see Hayner and he said "What took you so long you and Roxas!" "Sorry." Roxas then came

running in "Sorry I am late." Sora smiled. Olette said "it okay have some ice cream." It was a blue color and it tasted salty but sweet. Sora said

"What kind of ice cream is this?" "Seasalt" "It taste good thank you." Roxas said "only a few more days till summer is over." Hayner said "How

about this we all go to the beach! What?! No come on please." "If you haven't forgotten we're broke." "Give me a minute. I'll take care of this."

Hayner got them jobs hanging posters. "It's for the struggle championships. Roxas me and you have to make it to the finals and no matter who

wins we all split the prize." Sora said "you'll do great Roxas Hayner." And she smiled. "We can do it." "Okay you're on." "All right it's a promise."

Sora said "Hayner can't I enter." "What?! No!" "That's not fair." Olette said "Would you enter?" "Of course it sounds like fun." Roxas thought

[After a fight with those white things I think she could win.] "Oh... well..." They hanged up all the poster and got paid.

* * *

Diz said "The beach absolutely not. They can not leave the town. Expanding the area would only give the enemy another entry point. And

remember don't get to attached to them. Don't lose sight of your objective." Riku thought [But I think it's a little too late. I want to protect her but

Roxas I couldn't care less.] "Okay."

* * *

Olette said "TA DA! Look 5000 munny." They were happy. Olette said "Here Roxas you hold it. Don't let Hayner touch it." "HEY!" They were

running till someone tripped Roxas. [Is that Riku?] He picked him up and said "Can you feel Sora?" and he was gone. Sora was worried about

Roxas. Olette said "are you alright?" He nodded and they went in. Hayner said 5 students. But the money was gone. Roxas said "that guy I bet

he took it." Sora thought [He wouldn't would he?] Pence said "What guy there was no guy." Then the train left. "Oh well I guess we won't make it

today." They were on top of the clock tower eating ice cream. "Sorry" "Its okay Roxas you didn't do it on purpose." Roxas thought [Can you feel

Sora? What does that mean? Sora since I started dreaming of you weird things have been happening. Who are you?] Sora looked at Roxas he

looked confused. "You okay Roxas." "Yes I'm okay as soon as I find something out."

* * *

Riku said "I know you didn't want them leaving twilight town but was this really necessary?" "Get ride of that bag." "What's organization 13

status?" "All is quiet they are probly waiting for us to make the first move. Whatever they may be doing we need Namine to make haste."


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember your promise**

Sora was waking up she went to the usual spot. She then saw a note from Hayner. Just then Roxas came in. "Hey what's that?" "A note from

Hayner." "What's it say?" She looked "It say's he got munny from his uncle so we can go to the beach." "Well let's go." He grabbed her hand and

walked outside and they saw Pence and Olette. "Hey guys." "Hello Sora Roxas." Then they froze. "Pence Olette? Um...Roxas." "What?" "Why are

they frozen?" "I don't know?" "Hello Roxas Sora." [Namine] "Come to the old mansion if you do I'll tell you what you want to know." [Namine why

are you here?] Then Roxas followed. "Hey Roxas wait for me!!!" She ran after him. And Pence and Olette weren't frozen anymore. Olette said

"Where are you 2 going." They ran to the forest but were stopped by the nobodies. Sora said "Hey let go!" And then they ran back to the town.

Roxas thought [If only I had a weapon the keyblade] Roxas grabbed her hand. "We have to run faster!" After they saw Seifer's gang. Seifer said

"Out for a jog?" Roxas saw the struggle stick. "Hey don't ignore me!" He reached for it. The nobodies were attacking and Seifer's gang froze.

"Roxas behind you!" The keyblade appeared and they fell in the light. They were on a circle very large and around it there was black that seemed

to last forever. The keybladers face was on it along with Riku and Kairi. Roxas said "Sora... where are we?!" Then they saw a giant nobody and it

made darkness. And they both fell in till some one grabbed there hand. They were in a white room and Namine was sitting there. "My name is

Namine. Roxas do you remember your true name?" "My true name..." "Sora watch over him." "Of course." "Roxas your-"Then it was Riku. "Say no

more Namine." "But if no one tells Roxas he will-" "Don't over step your bounds." Roxas said "Hey you're that pickpocket!" Then Riku grabbed

Sora. "Hey!" he made portal and throw Roxas in "Sora!" "Sora don't tell him anything." "But..." "Not One Word!" "Fine!" she ran in the portal. Its

best he doesn't know the truth." Sora woke up on a bench Roxas was that they were taking pictures of him wail she was knocked out and then

he asked him some questions. Seifer noticed that she woke up. "So Sora you're awake. Why do you hang out with him?" She smiled "He's my

friend." Then he noticed Hayner, Pence, and Olette. "Oh you guys come to play too?!" Hayner walked away saying "Lets go." Sora and Roxas ran

after them. Olette said "So you hung out with Seifer's gang today?" Roxas said "No It's not like that. How was the beach that was today right?"

"We didn't go" "It wouldn't be the same without you." Hayner was still mad. "Sorry how about we got tomorrow." Hayner was sad and said

"Sorry I promised to be somewhere." [I can't do anything to help Roxas but maybe I can help with the dreams.] Roxas ran off. Sora ran after him.

"Roxas are you okay?" "No... These dreams." "About Sora?" "Yes they won't stop" "Sorry Roxas I can't help you but remember your promise to

Hayner." "That's tomorrow...What's wrong with me? I'm so stupid." She nodded "It's not your fault your dreams there hard to ignore. But don't

worry everything will be okay."

* * *

"Look what Namine has done!" "Calm down." "What did she say?" "Roxas heard nothing I got rid of him before that." "as long as Namine

accomplishes her goal it doesn't matter what happens what befalls Roxas and Sora.


	5. Chapter 5

**Struggle tournament**

It's time for the struggle match how about a round of applause. We will give them a break before we start the next round. Olette said "Where is

Sora? She was here a wail ago." Sora was wearing a black hoodie with the hood over her she didn't want anyone to know it was her. And long

baggy pants. She looked like a boy because she wanted to enter the compaction. [How dare Hayner not let me enter the compaction! Now I can

win and show them! Hayner is so mean!] Her discuses worked she made it pasted the first round. Hayner and Roxas were battling next. The

battle started. Roxas said "Hayner I'm sorry about yesterday. I..." Then Hayner hit him. "Yesterday I forgot all about that when I fell asleep!"

"How come you've been so cranky today?!" "Cause you won't say anything and Sora is not here gone! Pence and Olette have been worried they

say something must have happened. Don't you trust us?" "Thanks Hayner." And he finished him off. "Feeling better?" "Yeah." "WINNER ROXAS!"

"Well I don't!" "Second match Seifer vs. Kyle!" Kyle aka Sora won in one shot. [YES! I won take that Hayner!] "Now for the final match Roxas vs.

Kyle!" Kyle was so far winning she was very happy. Till everyone froze. Sora and Roxas could move of course. A guy in a black coat came it. "I've

finally found you 2." He took off his hood. [Axel.] 'It took a long time getting here but what are you 2 wearing. Sora why are you dressed like a

boy?!" "Sora who is this Sora person of your ever though this Sora sounds pretty cool." Axel smiled "too bad I was going to give this candy to

her." "What?! Give me that candy!" she reached for it. But Axel was too tall. "Come on Sora I know its you." She grabs it a few second after.

"Umm... My friend she really likes candy. I'll give it to her. See you later someone I don't know." He grabs her. "Get back here!" "You have no proof

Axel, You have no proof." "How do you know you know my name?" "Umm... you look like a Axel with the red spiky hair and the kick me sign on

your back." "What?!" Then he took off her hood there's my proof. "Darn I knew I should have worn a wig. Hi Axel how you doin? Have anymore

candy?" "Yes. But first tell me what's going on and why are you dressed like a boy?" "Well Hayner said I couldn't enter so I wanted to enter. And

they were laughing at me well not technically but in my mind they were so I decided to shut them up. So don't tell anyone. Now give me the

candy." "Sorry Sora I have no candy "What?! How dare you lie about candy I'll kill you Axel!" He put his hand on her head just joking." and he

smiled. "Glad to see you Axel." Roxas said "Sora what's going on?" Axel moved Sora behind him. But Sora whispered sadly "He doesn't remember

us." He nodded. Axel said "Roxas don't you remember its me Axel...You really don't remember." He brought out his weapon and was about to

attack him but Sora blocked him. "Stop Axel!" and she was attacked by mistake she fell to the ground. Roxas's keyblade appeared. [Sora why did

you do that?] "Organization 13 the keyblade's chosen one." "What are you taking about? I'm...not..." "Then what's in your hand?" "Like I know!?"

"No need for use to stick around here." He said picking up Sora who was unconscious. Roxas said "Put her down!" "You know I'm impressed did

you know this town is something he- hump... here he comes now." It was Diz he wore red and red bandages over his face so you couldn't see his

face. Riku was behind him. Riku said "Hey put her down!" He put her down only to have his hands free and attacked him. Diz had a shield and

said "Roxas awake from this dream." "Dream..?" "Roxas don't let him deceive you! Come with me!" "You and Sora were in a match weren't you

going to win. Sora was just waking up she said "Axel..." as he started to disappear. "What the... Sora stay with Roxas." She nodded yes. "Roxas

remember who your real friends are!" Diz disappeared and Sora put her hood back on. "Sora what's going on?" I...I...Don't know." Sora and

Roxas thought of the keyblader and how he played with his friends entered new worlds met new people. Riku turning bad Axel and Namine. All

the good and bad dreams. Till they woke up. "Kyle is the winner. She looked around thinking weird she looked at Roxas who was with his friends.

They gave her the trophy. It had 5 orbs. Hayner was talking about how Sora wasn't there. Sora walked to Roxas and said "Good job Roxas." Then

to Hayner and hit him her hardest. "What was that for?!" "For saying I couldn't enter!" "Wait Sora?!" "Yes" she said smiling. "For the first time a

rookie and a girl won the trophy!" the crowd was in shock. "Now she has to battle Setzer!" Hayner said "you won against us so you can win

against this clown." Sora laughed and then she noticed Riku. Roxas noticed too. "Roxas it wasn't a dream." "What?" "It's time to struggle!" Setzer

said "so a girl won this time people just aren't as strong as they used to be. You know you can give up." Sora smiled "No way." "Let's Struggle!"

Sora won easily. Then they went on top of the clock tower. She took off the 5 orbs. She gave the green to Pence, yellow to Olette, red to Hayner,

and blue to Roxas. She took the purple one. Hayner said a treasure for us to share. She put hers above the sun it was very pretty. Olette said

"Its all thanks to you Sora." Roxas and Hayner said "HEY!" Sora smiled and laughed. Olette said lets have a toast! With ice cream!" Sora grabbed

it but it fell off the clock tower and when she tried to grab it she fell off. Roxas grabbed her but fell too. "Roxas Sora!!" Sora thought [I'm so high

up are we going to die? That's weird were not hitting the ground. What's going on?] Roxas thought [Namine Sora what's going on?]

* * *

"Kairi wait up! Let's walk home together. It's a beautiful day want to go to the island together?" Kairi walked "No not today sorry." "You're still

thinking of that boy..?" "Tome that island is were he always used to be. So I told myself I'm not going to the island till I remember everything

about him." "It's strange isn't it you can't remember his face or his name." [Kairi.] "Yeah it's terrible isn't it?" "But are you sure you didn't make him

up? I don't remember him at all. Oh yeah what ever happen to Riku? All of a sudden he was just gone. What's the matter?" "Just now..." Kairi ran

to the beach. And said "who are you?" [I'm Roxas] Sora didn't say anything. "Well I'm Kairi." Sora said [That's strange you have the same name

as the girl in my dream I've seen you in so many of my dreams you were building a raft with those two boys.] "What you know them? Please tell

me there names!" Roxas said [Riku and-] [You don't remember my name thanks a lot Kairi! Okay I guess I can give you a hint it starts with an S.]

Then Kairi put a bottle with a note in the ocean. "What's that Kairi?" "It's a letter I wrote to him the other day" "I hope he gets it" "He will right,

Sora?" Then they looked at the ocean.


	6. Chapter 6

**The old Mansion **

Sora woke up in her room. [Why am I here? I fell off the clock tower?] Riku came in. "Hey Riku didn't I fall off the clock tower yesterday?" "Yes." "Why

am I alive?" "Because I saved you." "Thank you and Roxas?" "He's okay." She smiled. He blushed again. "Sora may I ask? Why do you have a

heart?" "What I have a heart?" "Yes" "The last thing I remember was wanting to see Roxas and Axel. Then I got my wish" "oh." "Here Riku take

this." It was a little green bag. "What is it?" "Candy what else. See you later Riku." She left opened the bag It was the purple orb and candy. [She

is very sweet but why the purple orb] It said _Riku be safe and keep my purple orb it is precious to be it will keep you safe. _He ate one and put the bag

in his pocket. His face was bright red. She got to the usual spot Pence said "We are going to explore the old mansion." Sora thought [Namine

Riku.] as they walked there. Then Seifer's gang came. "What are you block heads doing here?" "Were here to explore the old mansion for are

independent study." Hayner said "What?! Don't copy us!" "Huh?! Who would copy you?" Then they were going to break down the gate. Roxas

said "Stop!" and he jumped in front of him. "What you want a piece of me Roxas!" Roxas was hit. Sora said "stop Seifer!" Roxas knocked out.

They left after that. Sora woke up Roxas. "You okay Roxas?" "Yeah" he was a little sad. Sora and Roxas was walking home "What's wrong? Did

something happen. "Yes, I was never supposed to excise." Sora was sad that he knew. "I'm sorry Roxas." She left after that. She saw Namine.

"How is he Sora?" "Not the same." "Maybe some things really are better left unsaid." Sora went to her room. And fell asleep.

* * *

"You couldn't bring him back?" "I had no choice he has forgotten everything. I need for time." "Time is something we don't have if you can't bring

them back destroy them.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm not supposed to excised**

Sora woke up she saw Riku again."Morning Riku." "Yeah... Sora maybe you should stay here today." "Why?" "No reason." "Well then no Roxas

was sad yesterday and today I want to cheer him up." She smiled and left. [I hope she will be okay today I'm sorry Sora.] She went to the usual

spot and saw Roxas in the middle no one else was there. "Roxas..." "Sora you can still see me?" "Of course why?" He nodded no. The Axel

appeared out of a portal. "Hey Sora Roxas what's wrong? Oh yeah I got you something. Its good try some." Roxas said "Okay." "I've been given

an awful order if you don't come with me. I have to do way with you." He said opening his dessert. He gave one to Sora "eat it its really good."

Sora was too sad for Roxas. Axel just ate his. "But I thought we were friends?" "What you remember now?!" Axel was happy and stepped in ice

cream. "Man I was worried for a second! Ice cream. You hear that Sora he remembers, everything can go back to the way it used to be." Roxas

said "I'm not supposed to exist." Axel happiness stopped. "You had me going for a second. You just proved that you were only pretending to

remember. So... you really did lose all you memory. Actually I envy you Roxas. I'll let you on a little secret." And he destroyed everything. "Hey

stop it!" this town is fake! Diz he created it! All of it! Hey Roxas... try to remember come on you can do it." Roxas brought out his weapon. Sora

said "Axel Roxas stop it! You to are best friends and you still are." Axel said "Sorry Sora if Roxas doesn't come with me. Thins can't go the way

they used to." Sora was sad she hoped that things could go the way they used to that they could be friends again. Axel said "Roxas you idiot.

You're going to regret this." And he almost attacked him but he froze. Sora said "Axel he's frozen..." "Sora Roxas come to the mansion. The tome

has come." It was Diz voice. Roxas looked at a picture of his friends."Roxas you can't go." "But I must." She blocked him "You can't go they might

make you disappear. I couldn't stand if I lose one of my friends." "Again what do you mean again?" "Remember Roxas...Me, you, and Axel we

were good friends. I was kidnapped and you saved me." "You are the person in my dreams." "Yes. So can you come back?" "I can't. Come on lets

go to the mansion." "But..." "Don't worries just come on." Then they ran to the mansion. They got the gates but it was locked. Roxas said "You

called us here! Now open up!" Roxas keyblade appeared. And then Sora saw Riku. "Riku!" "Go Sora!" "But..." "Go!" Roxas said "But we don't have

the key." He looked at his keyblade and pointed toured the lock and a stirring of light broke the lock. "It's open." They walked till they saw a white

room. They looked to see pictures of them that Namine drew. Roxas said "Organization 13." Namine appeared and said "Do you remember

something?" "I'm not sure... What I'm I supposed to do?" Namine said "Everyone is waiting for the wielder of the keyblade. You need to wake

him." Roxas said "Go..." Then Diz appeared "You're..." Sora said "Namine... Hey!" "She's not here go to the library." "Wait what did you do to

Namine?! I need to talk to her!" "I'll answer all your questions that you have. Go!" Namine appeared "Sora Roxas! Roxas you won't disappear

you'll be whole! I may not know it's you. And you may not know it's me. But we will meet again! I promise! And Sora the keybladers your-" but

they disappeared.

* * *

What are you doing Riku?!" "I promised myself to protect Sora. So I will." "But what about the keyblader?!" "He'll be okay without her." "You can't

do this Riku!" [I want to protect her. She's important.] Riku left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nobody**

Roxas and went to the library. Sora said "Look Roxas the cellar." They went down to a computer room. "Roxas..? Are you okay?" He remembered

everything that happened before. "Roxas?" He destroyed everything the computer. "It was all a lie! I HAD NOTHING TO BEGIN WITH!" "Roxas."

"Sora please tell me something what's a nobody?" "A nobody is born between light and darkness...an existence that was never supposed to

exist." They walked into an empty room. "You tore the computer room up." "Axel" "You really do remember me this time. I'm so FLATTERED but it's

too late!" Then flames came around him. Sora said "STOP AXEL!" "Stay out of the Sora!" He attacked her. "This is why I warned you Roxas. But if I

let you go. I'm a dead man. That's why I have to finish you off. Don't worry about Sora she'll be safe." "I'm not going down without a fight!"

Roxas's keyblade split in 2. [The keyblade it split in 2 that's impossible.] They attacked each other. Roxas said "Things can't go back the way it

used to." And Axel was hit. Axel said "That's a good shot. Let's meet again in the next life. Oh... yeah take care of Sora she may need your help."

Sora woke up. "Axel..." Axel got up and put her bandana on her. "I kept it when Roxas was gone but I think you need it back." He also gave her

candy. "Your favourite." Thank you Axel but take this my lucky charm." It was a silver crescent moon it was very pretty. She smiled at him and he

was gone "Bye Sora." Sora and Roxas walked into a white room and there was a white capsule in the middle. Diz was in front of the capsule.

"Glad make it wielder of the keyblade." Roxas said "What do want?" "The true wielder of the keyblade will awaken soon. You must return your

existence to him. And when he awakes you will disappear." "But why Roxas?" "Because he hold's half of his power and he is a nobody." "So

what!" and Roxas attacked him."My apologies this is only a data basted projection." "I hate you so much right now." "Make sure you share your

hate with Sora he's way too nice for his own good." "No my heart belongs to me!" And Diz disappeared "Roxas... are you okay?" He looked at her

and smiled. "Sorry I guess I can't protect you." "Roxas take a piece of my heart. You can live a little longer." "But..." "Just take it." A tiny shard

went to his heart. "Thank You." and he fainted. "Roxas..." Someone came from the darkness. "Riku." He walked toured her and picked her up.

"Hey Riku put me down!" He walked thought the portal. She yelled "Roxas!" And she was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**RIKU**

She was in a room with not the slightest idea were she was. He let her go and she landed on her back. "Ow... that hurt Riku and why'd you take

me from Roxas?" "Because he and Axel would have caused you harm." "No they wouldn't there my friends!" "I want to protect you." I don't need

protection!" You do and I promise to be the one to protect you." "Fine I don't care!" She sat angrily on her bed. He left the room. [Sora you must

know that I have to protect you. You're like Sora and your then not. Your special I want to keep you safe.] Sora was mad [Riku you idiot! But why

do you want to protect me? Is it because I'm like the keyblader. I hope not because I'm not. Is that the whole reason you wanted to be friends?]

she thought this sadly and fell asleep. When she woke up she saw Riku. He sat on her bed and said won't you forgive me Sora?" "Not in my life

will I ever forgive you!!!" "Not even if I give you this candy?" "Okay I forgive you!... Maybe this one time I can forgive you." Riku chuckled. He gave

her the candy but she looked l sad. "What's wrong Sora?" "I was wondering why do you want to protect me? Is it because I remind you of the

keyblader?" "I wanted to protect you because I like you. The way that you became my friend even though I was in darkness. You did remind me

of Sora. But you're different. And that's the person I liked. He blushed as he said it. "Thank you... but do you have do you have a fever your all

red. She put her hand on his forehead which only made him redder. "Riku..." He got up "Got to go." And he left. Sora didn't do anything for the

rest of the day. She thought of her friends and went to sleep. Many days past she had fun with Riku but she was a little bored. She sat there till

Riku came by. "Hello Riku." "What's wrong Sora?" "Nothing I'm just bored." "Well let's go somewhere." "Where?" "It's a secret come on." He made

a portal. They walked in. It was a beautiful flower field she liked it. "It's pretty Riku." Smiled in amazement. Riku was happy that she was happy.

She sat on the field. She said "Riku I'm really happy thank you but I miss Axel and Roxas." "Sora you don't need them like you said you're happy."

He sounded mad that she still thought of them. Riku blushed though. "Riku why'd you take Sora?" They turned around to see Axel. Sora smiled

"Axel." Riku put her arm in front of her. "You can't have her Axel." "Why not Riku as you can see she wants' to come with me." "I won't let you

take her..." "Riku..." Sora said moving him aside. He said "Don't move!" "But Riku!" "I SAID STAY!" and he hit her on the face. She fainted and fell

on the ground. Axel said "Why did you do that Riku?" "I don't want to lose her to you." "Even though it doesn't mean you can hurt her." Riku

smiled evilly. "Don't tell me you like her too?" Axel blushed "I... well I don't have to answer you." Axel attacked first as soon as the battle was

over Axel had won. He picked her up. "Sora..." [Will she be okay I better take her somewhere safe.] He made a portal he thought [Maybe Hallow

Bastion.] He went in holding Sora. She soon woke up after that. "Hey Axel where is Riku?" "He's gone I took you." "Where are we?" "Hallow

Bastion. I had to take you somewhere safe." Sora was a little sad saying "Are you leaving again Axel?" "Yes." "Axel is Roxas okay?" "How am I

supposed to know? It's like he disappeared after." "I hope he's okay." "Well bye." "Wait can't you give me more candy?" "How much candy have

you eaten?" "When I was with Riku he tried to count but he lost count." Axel sighed heavily. "Candy stash now." "If I ask you for candy do you

think I have candy?" "Yes now hand it over." She did. [I'm glad I have more.] "Sora I know you have more hand it over." "What are you talking

about?" "Okay them give me your jacket and empty your pockets." "Darn you know me to well." When she was done the candy pile was 1 meter

high. He looked at her in amazement. "How could you carry all this?!" "Easily." "This must weigh 15 pounds!" "Actually 19." "Ugh..." He then

burned it because he couldn't carry it all. Sora stared with a blank expression. "I'm going to die now. I didn't have to see this Axel you sicken me."

"I'll get you more in a week." "A week I can't go one hour! Have you seen me when I don't have candy I start to twitch!" Axel chuckled. "I'm not

kidding." "I'm done with the candy thing! Go...go... visit Cloud or something!" And he left. "Cloud that's a great idea he'll give me some candy!"

She walked off happily.


	10. Chapter 10

**Cloud and Sephiroth**

She walked to the house and knocked on the door. It was Yuffie. "Hi Yuffie." "Hey Sora what are you doing here?" "I promised to come back

remember and wanted to come visit everyone." She saw Leon, Aerith, Cid, and Cloud. Aerith said "Hello good to see you again." Sora smiled.

Yeah...Hey Cloud lets go for a walk." She grabbed his hand and ran out the door. "What?! Wait a minute!" But before he could protest they were

out the door.

* * *

Leon said I wonder why she's here?" Yuffie said "she just wants to visit Leon." Aerith said "I wonder if it's just a mistake but the keyblader he left

a wail ago." Cid said "Don't go thinking anything Leon she's very kind," Leon said "She is but, she act's a lot like the keyblader. And she even has

a keyblade." "Yes she does."

* * *

Sora was walking around town with Cloud. Sora said "Cloud what have you been doing wail I was gone?" "Looking for Sephiroth. Oh...yeah I was

looking around a wail ago and I found this candy it taste good." He gave it to her. And she smiled. [See Axel you can't stop Sora and her love for

candy!] "Thanks Cloud." And she ate one and put the rest in her pocket. She smiled again. Cloud put his hand on her head. "Well let's get back."

She was walking back. Days had pasted after that. She was happy playing with everyone. One day she took a walk alone when she saw

Sephiroth he didn't notice her till she said smiling "Hi Sephiroth." He looked he almost smiled but he stopped himself. "Hello Sora what are you

doing here?" "I came to visit everyone. I mean it's been a year much too long." "Yes it has. Oh...Yeah take this." "It was a black bag and inside

there was different kind of candy. She ate one it was a new taste but it was good. She smiled. She put the candy that Cloud gave her in the bag.

She said "Who have you been Sephiroth?" "Fine." "SEPHIROTH!" Sora turned around "Cloud..?" "Sora didn't I tell you to stay away from

Sephiroth?!" "Hum...maybe." "Cloud sighed "Sephiroth! I'll defeat you!" Sephiroth smiled evilly. "Step aside Sora." She did and frowned. She

walked aside. Wail they were battling when Axel came but Sora was to far for them to notice. "Axel what are you doing here?" "I wanted to see

you. The organization is getting worse there looking for you now." "Why?" "Because they need you to defeat the keyblader and they want your

heart." She was silent. "Don't worry Sora I'll protect you." "If you do they'll kill you." "Oh...well I don't have a heart to care so." Sora was still sad.

"Oh...yeah you've been eating candy haven't you!" "Well Cloud and Sephiroth gave it to me and I don't want to be mean." "Hand it over." "NO!

They gave it to me." "Fine I won't." "Thank You." "If your going to have candy take this." "Axel what kind of candy is this it's my favourite." Axel

blushed "I made it." "Really it's really sweet." "I followed the recipe perfectly but it was always so sweet." "Probably because you're sweet." He's

face was only getting redder. Then Saix came. "Axel this is were you have been." He looked behind him to see Sora. "Ah... and I see you have

found Sora." She hid behind Axel. "Well take her with us." He looked at Sora. "No she deserves to be free!" "You know you'll be punished for this

Axel." "Sora go to Cloud!" "But Axel!" "GO!" She ran to Cloud and Sephiroth in the middle of the battle. Sora said "Cloud we must go now!"

"What..?! No I have to defeat him!" "Fine I don't care I'm going home!" She ran back and stayed inside.


	11. Chapter 11

**My Memory **

Sora was in her room bored. Leon came in "Come on Sora let's go for a walk." "No it's okay." "Sorry you have no choice." He took her outside.

"Why did I have to go outside for no reason? That's it I'm going back inside." "Sorry you can't do that." He said grabbing her hand. "What, why

not?" "No reason just that you've been inside for a wail and I know you don't like it. Why don't you tell me why you're in your room all the time?"

"It's because the organization wants me and tried to take me a few days ago." "Well don't worry I'll protect you." Just then Axel appeared "Sora

why'd you come outside! Dang it, Dang it, Dang it!!! Just a few more days and they would have left, just a few more days!" "But Axel!" "Be Quiet!"

Leon stepped in front of her "Why are you yelling at her? I'm the one who brought her outside." Axel said "Sora get home." "Axel..." "NOW!" She

ran. "Make sure she doesn't come out. There not going for a long time." "Why should I..?" "If you don't then they'll take her and what will I do

when she's gone..." Then they heard a scream.

* * *

Sora was running she was so close to tears. [I've never cried before. Why is Axel the one to make me cry?" She stopped herself before she could

cry but ran into someone it was Zexion. He grabbed her by the arm. "Let Me Go!" He made a portal and dragged her in "NO!" She was in the room

with 13 chairs. He let her go she sat on the cold floor. Xemnas was in front of her. [Xemnas wait till I get my hands on you. I hate you. You're the

reason Roxas is gone.] "Well Hello Sora." "Hello Xemnas you're still alive?" "Yes." "Well... NOT FOR LONG!" She tried to summon her keyblade but

Zexion grabbed her. "Hey!" She was still trying to grab him. Xemnas put his hand in front of her face. "How about I erase your memory?" "WHAT?!

NO!" But it was too late and her memory was gone. Sora looked around and Zexion slowly put her down. She looked around confused "Who are

you?" "Take her Zexion." He took her. "Please can you tell me why I'm here?" "Sorry but I can't." "Well can you tell me who you are?" "Zexion."

And he put her in her room. "Stay here."

* * *

"I know you got her here Xemnas where is she?" "Why don't you go see her Axel and bring me Zexion." He chuckled as he left the room. [Why

was he laughing? Shouldn't he be mad?] He heard Sora laugh as he walked though the door. Sora was laughing with Zexion. They both looked at

him. "Hello Axel." Zexion said. "Xemnas wants you Zexion." He left the room. "Sora how are you?" "Sorry... but I don't know you." "What do you

mean Sora? Were friends remember?" "I'm sorry I don't." "Why was Zexion here?" She smiled "He's been helping me." [So she doesn't remember

me and too make it worse she's friends with Zexion.] "Sora try to remember look at this." It was her necklace that she gave him. She stares at

Axel. [Axel he does seem familiar but why can't I remember anything about him?] "I'm sorry Axel but I can't..." Axel went out the door to see

Xemnas. "Xemnas what's wrong with Sora? Her memory is gone." "Yes it is." "Why?" "Because I don't need anymore trouble from her or you."

"But she's..." "What's wrong Axel? You shouldn't even care." Axel left the room mad.


	12. Chapter 12

**Her heart**

Days had past Axel tried his hardest to make her remember but he noticed that she got along with everyone in the organization. She listened to

Demyx music, played cards with Luxord; Sora looked at all of Marluxia flowers, and read books with Zexion. It was like she changed them. One

day Axel said "Sora try this." She ate it. "This stuff taste horrible!" "What..! You used to love this stuff!" she smiled "Just joking but this stuff taste

familiar." Zexion came in. "Hi Zexion." Sora said smiling. [She still likes Zexion more than me.] Zexion said "Hey Sora Xemnas wants you come on."

"No I'll take her." They went to the room. Xemnas said "Hello Sora Axel. Axel I do not need you anymore you can go." "Fine." Axel stormed out.

"What do you want Xemnas." [I don't know why but I hate Xemnas but I have no idea why?] "Sora come here." She walked towards him. "Now

stand still." He put his hand in front of her using his power he was taking her heart. "STOP! PLEASE!" There was a lot of pain for Sora. Everyone in

the organization could hear. Axel ran in but he was stopped by Saix, Xigbar, and Vexan. "HEY LET ME HELP HER!" "Hold him down!" Slowly her

hearts was released. "What did you do that for?!" "In order to have hearts we need her." "But still..." Silent's Axel." Sora was just waking up.

"Sora are you okay?" She didn't answer and her expression was blank. "What's wrong with her?" "Sora why don't you come here?" she walked

towards him. "You see she is completely obedient." "What?! I don't care about that!" "You should because you will be watching over her." "Fine"

He grabbed Sora and went out the door to her room. "Sora... Remember." "Remember what?" "Everything just eat this." She ate it but her

expression was still the same. "It doesn't taste like anything." Axel was remembering her smile when she ate this. "Please Sora remember..." She

nodded no. Days had past Sora was still the same. Axel was sad and bored. He was thinking of ways to get her heart back. He and Sora went to

the field. Sora was sitting down. Axel looked around till he saw Roxas. "Axel what happened to her?" "Her heart was taken by Xemnas." "Why

would they do this?!" "To get hearts of there own." "I'll get her heart back. Roxas looked at Sora "That's a promise." She nodded. "Sora take this

hearts in me with you." It was the heart that Sora gave him. The tiny shard floated to her. Sora smiled for what seemed to last forever. "Roxas

Axel!" She hugged them. She also had her memories back. "Now to doing what I do best!" She ate more candy. Axel and Roxas sighed. They

were finally happy. Axel said "Sora we plan on running." "Running..." "Yes the organization needs you needs you and we want to keep you safe."

She nodded Sora was just happy to be with them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Jealousy **

"Don't tell me you're leaving me alone again!" "Yes we are." "Don't you remember what happened last time?" "Yes we do." "Just come back

okay?" "Yeah as if we would leave you on purpose. I mean who else we are going to laugh at. When they obsess with candy." "Okay leave me all

alone. What if I get kid napped again?" Axel laughed "As if that could happen. They left. [I don't need them I can take care of myself! I am

stronger than both of them. I almost defeated Xemnas by myself till he ran away like a wimp! Didn't want to be defeated by a girl!] She sat

waiting bored to death then she saw Sephiroth. "Hello Sephiroth." "Alone again Sora?" Yeah but its okay." "I could kidnap you again.""That would

show them but... they are having a bit of trouble mostly with me." "How?" "The organization 13 trying to take me again." She was a little sad as

she said this. "It's okay, right?" Sora smiled when he said that. [She is very kind and that's why I like her. I have to protect her.] Sephiroth

blushed just the slightest. "Well Sora I can't stay long so here." It was more candy. And he patted her head as he left Sora made a little laugh as

he did that. "See you Sephiroth..." And he was gone. Sora sat on the field again. What she didn't know was that Axel was watching her. He get's

jealous really easy. He walked to Sora. "Hello Axel." "Hey Sora who was that?" "Sephiroth he is very kind. Where is Roxas?" "He's a little busy."

"Oh..." She ate more candy. Axel thought [Roxas... I don't need him. I can take Sora away she'll be safe I know it because I'll be protecting her.

She won't have to see anyone anymore.] He smiled happily. "Axel... your smile is scaring me." He grabbed her "Let's go Sora!" "What?! Where?

What about Roxas!?" "Forget about him." "What do you mean he's my friend! Yours too!" "Oh...Well!" "Axel you always tried to make Roxas

remember you and when he does but now you want to leave?" "Yes I do." "Well I'm staying!" "No your not!" He grabbed her. "Axel I'm not

leaving Roxas or anyone else!" He accidently hit her. Sora was shocked. There was silent's. Sora ran as fast as she could till she tripped and she

sat under a tree. [Stupid Axel.] She was sad and alone. "Sora I'm Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you!" Soon she couldn't hear his voice anymore. It

was very quiet all alone. Soon she fell asleep.

* * *

She dreamed about all her happy memories playing with her friends. She was happy with Roxas and Axel. All of her promises she made. All the

people she ever met. When she dissapped and when she was finally free. But the thing about being free is that it's lonely without her friends.

She even remembered Sora the keyblader. "I wish everything could go the way it used to be. I've really hoped.

* * *

Sora woke up in a room she could tell it was the room in organizations hide out. Zexion came in. "Come on Sora we must see Xemnas." "What No

Way!" "If you don't follow me I'm dragging you." She looked away. "Too bad." He sighed and picked her up. "Hey! Let Go!" "I told you. I would

take you to Xemnas." "Well you can go I'm staying!" She was trying to make him let her go. She hit his head. "Are you listening to me?!" Zexion

was annoyed by her till they finally came to the room Xemnas was laughing."You two look like you're having fun." "Zexion flinched and put her

down. She was annoyed and angry. [I hate Xemnas when I get my hands on him.] Xemnas seemed to chuckle at her anger. This just made her

madder "Xemnas I will destroy you!" Xemnas was prepared of course and Xemnas stopped her. "Take her to Xigbar he can handle her." "Fine."

She was in another room. It was great for battling in. She used to train with Axel and Roxas. She saw Xigbar. "Xemnas said you take her."

"What? No!" "Go tell him that yourself." "Okay fine I'll take her!" He put her down and left. She sat there. Till she noticed someone it was Sora.

"Sora..." Xigbar said "Stay here." He went down. He battle with Sora. She looked behind her to see Riku and Kairi. "Riku why are you here?" "I

came to see you and help you Sora." But just then she saw heartless and nobodies surrounding them. Riku said "here Kairi" he gave her a

keyblade it had flowers. "This tine I'll help." Kairi attacked them Sora and Riku helped defeat them and when they were gone. They went down to

Sora the keyblader. Kairi said "Sora are you okay?" "Of course." [Sora he has sort of the same smile as me.] He said "Who are you?" He was

talking to Riku. "Sora this is Riku." Riku was walking away. The girl Sora grabbed his hand and said "You said you would see him again." "Yes I

guess I did." The keyblader said "All this time I looked for you." Kairi grabbed Sora and Riku's hand and they closed there eyes. Riku had turned

back to normal. He had silvery white hair it was long and went over his eyes, long baggy pants, and a shirt. Sora had said "So this is the real you

right Riku?" and she smiled. "But it doesn't matter to because you'll always be the same me." Riku blushed but Kairi was the only one to notice.

[This girl acts and looks like Sora. And Riku seems to like her.] "Who is she Riku?" "Her name is Sora." "Nice to meet you Kairi." "How do you know

my name?" "We talked once me and Roxas." "Oh that other person was you." "Yes." "Riku I'm sorry I have to go." "What do you mean go?" "I

have to go find my own friends." "Sora you don't have to go." She started walking till she saw Saix. Sora stopped and was pushed into the portal.

"Hey!" She fell to the ground. "Hey Saix that was uncalled for! You don't go and just push someone!" "Be quiet." "This isn't fair." "Sora will arrive

soon. So go into the next portal." "Fine I'll go." She walked in not wanting to be pushed. She saw Luxord "Hey Sora want to play cards?"

"What?!" "C-A-R-D-S." She nodded no. "What are you scared? You're going to lose. Like last time?" "NO WAY!" "Okay then how about a bet? I win

you give me some of your candy I lose you can leave." "Okay." They played till Luxord won. "No!" Luxord laughed "Now hand it over." "Fine." She

gave him some. "Hey this candy looks like the stuff Axel made you don't know how funny it was to watch." He ate it. "Taste pretty good." Sora

smiled [I finally see Axel why you did so much for her. You just wanted to protect her smile. No matter what it took that's why you worked so

hard.] "Well Sora you're going in that portal." "Why?" "Just go." She walked in.


	14. Chapter 14

**Xemnas**

She saw Xemnas. [He just had to me here.] "Sora stay there till the keyblader or Axel comes." "What?! No!" She was about to attack him when

he put up a shield. [I should have known that he would be prepared.] She sat there. She saw Roxas and Axel. "Roxas! Axel!" They saw her

"Sora!" But they had to battle this robot dragon so did Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Sora said "Hey Xemnas why am I the bait?" "Because... you're the

girl." "What! That's no fair and you know it!" Xemnas only chuckled. Then they appeared. "Hey Roxas Axel hurt Xemnas for me because he made

me the bait." They sighed and broke the barrier. "I could have done that." "Yeah right." "Be quiet Axel!" She summoned her keyblade and

attacked Xemnas. The battle came to an end. Sora said "Xemnas a heart is more than anger or hate... Its filled with all kinds of feelings

remember?" "Unfortunately I don't..." "Well Xemnas I'll be your friend." He grabbed her hand. "I can see why they like you." She smiled. "Your

smile seems to warm people's heart even if they don't have one." Xemnas smiled and said "may I protect you?" Axel and Riku got jealous. "No

you can't I am!"Riku said "What!? I am!" They were now fighting. Xemnas said "Here's your heart now see you." He kissed her cheek. And he

disappeared. Riku and Axel were wordless. Kairi said "Wait now that I think about it how we are going to get home?" Riku said "I'll open a path."

It didn't work. "Riku you don't belong in the dark realm anymore." Then they saw Namine. Sora said "Namine..." And she made a portal. Kairi said

"Thank you Namine." "Your welcome." She walked to Sora and Roxas "See we meet again like I promised." Sora smiled. Roxas said "You said we'd

meet again but we might not recognize each other." "I did didn't I? I guess you don't have to disappear Roxas." "Yeah." "Sora I have to tell you

something. Sora you have a twin brother it's Sora." She looked at Sora. "You're my twin brother Sora?" "You don't remember Sora we were 5 and

it was the first time we were separated. I missed you a lot." She tried to remember and she remembered that they played on the island together

with Riku." She smiled at her brother. Axel said "No wonder Sora had a strong sense of justice." "Now that I think about it brother you stole my

name!" "What?! No you did!" They were now walking away from each other. Riku said "where are you two going?!" Axel grabbed her and Riku

grabbed Sora. They crossed there arms. Axel said "There definitely brother and sister." Namine laughed. "So long Sora Roxas I have to go." Sora

said "Friends forever." "I remember." She disappeared into Kairi. Kairi said "Come on lets go home. She went in and then Roxas but then the

portal disappeared. Roxas said "Sora Axel!" Kairi said "Riku Sora!" But they were gone. "Axel what do we do now?" "I don't know." Riku said

"Look!" There were many nobodies around them and they were preparing to fight but [Maybe I can help them.] Sora used her powers to destroy

them all. She fell to the ground. It seemed to drain her power. They went to her and Axel said "Are you okay?" "I'm fine." She got up but fell

again. Riku said "Here let me help you." Before he could Axel said "Get on my back." She did. Riku was jealous once again. "Axel how can we get

out of here?" "We'll find a way. "I don't think we can. Sora's brother said "Come on Riku you have to think positive." Sora said "Riku you've been

hanging in darkness to long." And she smiled. "Hey look what's that?" It was a bright light and they walked in Sora was still on Axel's back. It was

a black beach and it was very dark. It was like a new world.


	15. Chapter 15

**Were home**

Sora was on Axel's back and she said "Axel can we go to the ocean?" "Of course." He walked there and gently put her down. Sora said "Brother who

is older?" "Me." He said happily. "What? No fair." They laughed and then listed to the ocean. Till some thing floated to Sora she grabbed it she

opened the bottle there was a note in it. "Brother I think this is for you." He grabbed it and read it. _"Thinking of you where ever you are. We pray for _

_are sorrows to end and hope are hearts will blend. Now I will step forward and realize this wish and who knows starting a new journey may not be so _

_hard. _

_or maybe it's already begun. There are many worlds but they share the same sky, one sky, one destiny. From Kairi." _"Axel will we get back." He patted

her head. "We will get back I promise." She smiled. Then light appeared and they went in. They fell the ocean and they saw Roxas and Kairi. Kairi

waved to Sora and Riku. They were an Sora's island. She swam to the island she ran to Roxas. "Glad you two came back." She smiled at Roxas.

Just then her brother said "Sister why don't you stay here?" She walked to her brother and talked to him they laughed together. Axel said "Hey

Roxas do you think we should leave? She needs time with her brother." "Yeah..." "I wish she didn't have to go." "We always knew she would

leave for someone." He nodded as they saw Sora was happy with them. "Come on Roxas lets go." "Okay." They were walking away when Sora

grabbed there shirts. Axel looked behind him only to get smacked in the head. "What was that for?!" She smiled for trying to leave me." Roxas

said "Aren't you going to stay with your brother?" "I love my brother but you're my friends and who's going to cook? Axel." Roxas laughed. Axel

thought [I guess things won't change. I'm glad but I hope she realizes I want to be with her.] "So where are we going Roxas?" "We plan to go to

Hallow Bastion." She smiled. Axel said "Are you okay with that?" "I don't care as long as were together.


	16. Chapter 16

**Smartest girl in the world. Who?**

A month had pasted Sora was very happy people came to visit her. Sora was in the front room reading a book and eating candy. Riku came to visit

and so did Cloud they were peacefully playing chess. Riku was winning. Leon walked in when Riku had won Cloud really didn't care. Leon said "Sora

you want to play?" She smiled "Yes." Sora had won without trying. "How could I lose to someone who worships candy?!" "Hey! I do not worship

candy I just like it more than life!" "..." Axel came in "What are you guy's doing here again!" "We came to visit Sora." Axel sighed and said "Sora

what's wrong with Leon?" "Oh he lost at chess." "Sora what do you think about an IQ test." "Not much." Riku said "hey Sora you should take one."

"No way. I heard there boring." Axel said "Sora beat the test I'll give you this candy. But you don't you get none." "Okay I'll do it!" She took one on

the computer. "I'm done!" "Okay let's see." They all looked it said Perfect score. Cloud said "Amazing." She then grabbed the candy out of Axel's

hand. "Sora what kind of marks do you get on your test's." "A+ why." She said happily eating her candy. "Sora why didn't you tell me you're the

smartest girl in the world?" "Because you would take your bet back." "Very smart." They laughed it was a very good day for her.


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

**The 2 that could never be friends?**

The next day she woke up thinking of something to do. She finally had a great idea. She went to the guest room and using her powers she made

the wall thicker so no one could get out. "Axel..! Can you do me a favour?" "Yeah what?" When he came in she kicked him in the room and locked

him in. "What?! Sora what are you doing?!" "Testing something... Axel try breaking the doors if you can then you can leave!" "Okay I WILL!" he

summoned his weapon and attacked he was locked in the room for 24 hours. When Sora came back she opened the door to find Axel on the

ground knocked out. Sora smile and woke up Axel. "Morning Axel." "Sora why did you lock me up in there?" "Because." Axel gave her the I'm going

to kill you look. Sora got scared and ran. Axel ran after her. "Sora get back here!" They ran though the whole house. Sora screamed "Roxas! Help

me!" and she hid behind him. "What did Sora do this time Axel?" "She locked me in a room and left me for 24 hours!" "Is that true Sora?" "Yes."

"Oh no wonder it was peaceful yesterday why didn't I think of that." "What?!" "I'm sorry Axel I slept in late and forgot." "You forgot!" Axel ran

after her again. Nut Sora jumped over him and he ran into a wall and knocked out. "Oh no..." Roxas said "I don't want to see him when eh wakes

up." She started dragging Axel to his room. "What are you doing Sora?" "Just help me." He did and Axel was in his bed. "Sora when he wakes up

he's going to kill you." "Yeah I know." Roxas said "Sora I'll be back in a wail." "Okay Roxas leave me to die in Axel's hands." Roxas laughed "Don't

worry Sora he could never hurt you..." and left. Sora then went to see if she could find Sephiroth. Sora's plan was to see if she could get Cloud

and Sephiroth to talk to each other. She finally found him. "Hello Sephiroth." And grabbed his hand "Can you come with me?" "What?" She ran

back he didn't have his weapon. "Wait here okay Sephiroth." It was the room she locked Axel in. She went down stairs to see Cloud waiting for

her. "Come on." He walked up stairs with her. She opened the door and kicked him in. "What?! Sephiroth!" "Cloud!" She closed the door and

locked it.

* * *

Cloud said "Sora let me out or at least give me my weapon!" "NO!" "What?" "Until you two talk your not coming out." Sephiroth said "You know I

won't!" "Please..." She walked away. It was very silent. Cloud said "Wait till I get my hand on her." "You can't hurt her." "What makes you think I

can't?" "Because you know she only thinks of what is best. But we can go for the next thing..." They both said "Axel!"

* * *

Sora let them out and they waited outside for Axel to come out. Axel was in his room thinking. "I have a feeling someone's going to kill me... I

better run." He was about to go out when he saw Sora she was in the kitchen she was making a cake it was red and blue. [I wonder who's it for

probably for Roxas.] "Sora I'm going out for a wail." She walked to Axel and smiled. "Axel come back soon promise?" He smiled "Promise." He

walked around Hallow Bastion. He saw Cloud "What do you want?" "To get my revenge." "What did I do?" "Sora locked me and Sephiroth in a

room you can understand how horrible it was for me and now I'll kill you." "Why me?!" Then Sephiroth appeared. "No I'll destroy him." "No way!"

Axel sneaked away and ran back to the house.

* * *

Sora was at the house she finished her cake. Roxas had came back. "Cool cake who's it for?" "Axel I kinda felt Sorry for locking him in the room.

But I hope he likes it." "He will." The cake was red with flames and a little blue. It was a boyish cake.

* * *

Axel looked in the window to see Roxas and Sora they were happy. [I don't want to bother them.] He left. Sora waited but decided to look for

him. She ran outside to see Axel. "Axel!" "What are you doing here Sora?" She hit him. "What was that for?!" She smiled. "You promise to come

back soon." "Oh yeah." He followed her. They went in. Axel stay here." "Okay." She came back with the cake. "I made this for you." He looked at

here and smiled. "Thank you." He tried it. "Taste good Sora." Roxas came in. "Your finally back Axel Sora waited for you." "Yeah..." Roxas smiled

and so did Sora."


	18. Chapter 18

**Who do I Love?**

Sora was going for a walk. "Axel Roxas going to take a walk." She then left.

* * *

Roxas said "Axel when are you going to tell her?" "I want to but what if she only wants to be friends? Are friendship could never be the same. I

don't want to ruin it." "Axel she might find someone else won't you regret it?" "Of course but... I can't..." and Axel walked off.

* * *

Sora was in the forest she saw Riku he ran up to her. "Hey Sora want to go for a walk with me?" "Of course" and she smiled. They walked for a

wail and then sat on the flower field. Sora was happy she thought of her memories with Riku. "Sora may I ask you something?" "What?" "Will you

go out with me..?" "..." "Sora you don't have to answer me now okay." And he walked away. Sora sat there thinking [I've always liked Riku but I

never thought of him that way I wonder who do I love?] She tried to think but she could only see Axel. [Axel why do I only see you?] "Sora... what

are you doing here?" It was Axel. Axel I have something to ask you Riku asked me to go out with him. I don't know who I love?" [Sora I don't

know what to tell you. I love you too but if you like Riku then you should be with him.] "Sora close your eyes." She did. "Now think how do you

love?" She still only saw Axel. "Do you know now?" "Yes." He was about t leave but Sora grabbed his shirt and kissed his cheek. Axel blushed "It

was always you. You always protected me Axel." Sora smiled "Well I had to protect you because you seem to change people. And I always liked

you Sora when I first met you." Then they watched the sunset.

* * *

Roxas and Riku watched them. Roxas said "Sorry Riku I guess she likes Axel." "No its okay I always knew that. That is why I tried to keep her

away from you guys but still I'm glad that she is happy." "You going to give up Riku?" "No way I'll wait for her." Then he left for home.


	19. Chapter 19

**Everyone forgot about me?**

A month had past Sora was happy with Roxas and Axel but Sora was thinking about her family in Merritt. She was in the front room with Roxas

and Axel. "Roxas can we visit Merritt?" The question seemed to surprise him. "Axel do you want me to take her?" "No I'll do it I have to tell her."

"Okay." "Axel what do you mean?" He grabbed her hand "Don't worry I'll tell you later. Were leaving Roxas." He made a portal and they walked

in. Sora was in front of her old school it was during break. She saw Marti in grade 7 now. "Sora wait come with me first." They walked in the small

town. "Sora I never told you this but, everyone who has come in contact with you there memory has been erased." "When did this happen?"

"When you left they had to erase everyone's memory so no one would look for you." Sora thought [Everyone forgot about me? I always wonder

what would happen if I was gone and now I realize I'm lonely. Yet I guess this is better I could never stay home again. I guess I won't see my

friends again.] "Sora I have to ask you something if you want we can give your friends and family's memories back but you would have to lose

your memory of us and you won't meet us again." Sora smiled just a little. "Axel... I would never want to give up my memories of everyone

because you're the reason I'm happy now. I was bored when I was here felt like something was missing but then I met you so I want to stay like

this." "Whatever you want Sora..." [Sora I know your sad But I'm glad you chose to stay with me because it would be hard to stay away from

you.] They were near Central school. She saw her little brothers and sister. Aj, Bear, and Pie they were playing together. When Aj threw the ball

at Bear and Pie distracted him. It hit him in the head Pie laughed. But the ball came Sora and Axel's way. Sora picked it up and gave it to Aj.

"Thank you." Sora smiled "Your welcome." "Hey you look familiar do I know you?" "No you don't... But my name is Sora." And then Sora and Axel

left. "Who was that Aj?" "Sora..." It was after school in CMS. They sat on the bench when they saw Marti. Marti went to them. "Your name is Skye

right?" [How does Marti know me?] "No I changed it to my real name Sora." "Hm... I was wondering when you would come back." "Axel why does

Marti remember me you said they forgot." And he was hit in the back of the head by Sora. "I don't know! Ouch..." "You don't" "Sora there was this

freak with the flower pedal's and after they forgot about you." Sora said angrily "Mr. Flowerpetals..." "Oh... yeah Sora who is he?" Sora smiled

"Axel." "Your Sora's sister? Nice to meet you." "Yeah Sora I have to tell you that me and Kalila are the only ones that remember you." "Kalila..."

"Yes you should go see her." "But she's so scary." "GO NOW." "Fine I'm going see you Marti." They left.

* * *

Kalila was like Sora and Marti's sister she was very close. Kalila was there cousin and she was like the leader of the group. She had long curly hair

and she looked like Marti a lot. She lived in California it was very hot there.

* * *

Sora and Axel were in front of the house. "Well knock on the door." "But she'll kill me because 1 I haven't seen her in two years. 2 I didn't call her

and 3 I almost forgot about her." He smiled "Okay I'll knock." "No wait!" But it was too late Kalila answered the door. "Sora how dare you not see

me sooner!" "Eek... Axel you knocked so you talk!" Sora was dragged in by Axel inside. "Axel you betrayed me..." She sat down. "Hey Sora who's

this? Your boyfriend." Axel said "Yes I am." "Why didn't you tell me?!" "See Axel I told you she was scary." "She reminds me of you to tell the

truth." "Sora get the phone." "Yes." She ran. Axel laughed "I can't believe you're scared of your cousin and she's shorter then you!" "What did

you say?!" Sora came back to see Axel scared to death. "Sora I know see why you're scared of your cousin." Sora sat down. "Kalila may I ask you

something?" "Yes what?" "Would you want you memories erased everything of me?" "I don't know that is for you to decide. Marti said whatever

you choose." "Axel we got to get back." "Okay see you Shorty." "What did you say?!" Sora said "So protection he is." "Bye Sora..." They left in a

portal she was in Merritt again it was around 6:00 pm. "Axel can I think by myself?" He patted her head "Yeah find you at 8and then you can

decide." "Okay Axel..." And she walked around thinking of her family till she was in front of a store. Something was rolling her way it was a can of

peaches. It was her mom that lost the can. Sora picked it up. She said "Thank you. But what are you doing here so late won't your parents be

worried?" "No they won't. But may I ask you something?" "Okay what?" "If everyone forgot about you and only a few remember would you want

them to forget you?" Her mother said "No it will be lonely to be forgotten and they'll always be able to look back on those happy memories."

"Yeah your right... see you." "Wait what's your name?" "Sora..." She thought [Sora my oldest daughter...] "Sora get back here!" "Sorry I have to

go!" She ran but dropped a picture it was Sora, Roxas, and Axel sitting on the clock tower it said on the back. Sora you are the light within the

dark. You are everyone's happy memory. Everyone's light. "Sora is this why you won't come home. [But she does look happy...]


	20. Chapter 20

**Finally Free**

Soon a new year had pasted she was now 15 she visited her family. Still only Kalila and Marti remembered her. Axel was 18 and Roxas was 17.

Sora and Axel were still together. Riku came to see Sora. "Hey Sora how are you doing?" "Good." Sora smiled and Riku blushed. Axel was mad

because one he was always jealous of anyone that got near her except Roxas. Riku said "Have you dumped Axel yet Sora?" Axel said "No have

you given up yet?" "No." Then Riku hugged Sora. Axel was angry and made his pants catch fire. Axel grinned with triumph and laughed. Riku

jumped "AXEL YOU!" Axel grabbed Sora's hand and ran to the field. Sora sat and ate more candy. "Axel will we always be together like this?" "Yes

we will. But Sora can you promise me something?" "What?" "Don't ever change because I always loved your personality and the way you find the

light in every person's heart." "Yes... I promise but you promise me that we'll be together forever." "Hmm... okay." Sora smiled as they looked at

the sunset. Sora looked at the Axel and kissed his cheek. [They cherished that memory because they knew that they were finally free to do what

they wished. Sora was just happy to be with Axel. They had many fun times and many adventures but they were always together.] Sora had

wrote something one day it said.

_Walking the road without you to remake forgotten promises and meet you at roads end._

_Faded memories. Reconstructed memories._

_A dream, a dream of __you in a world without you. _

_Torn dream like a memory from the far past._

_I'd like to put it together with you... _

"Axel I guess I won't be bored again... Huh..." She smiled and ate her candy.

**THE END**

**

* * *

****This was my final chapter and have a great summer break. I might make another story but I don't know what to make it about? Oh... the**

**reason I made Sora fall in love was because everyone said it would make my book better. But I hope you like this story my cousin **

**blacklynx17 inspires me and she was Kalila in my story. **

**THANK YOU BLACKLYNX!**


End file.
